


I Dare You

by fedaykin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Dubious Consent, I don't know how to tag this shit, I don't know what I'm doing, I guess it could be dub con, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i have no clue if they are in a relationship or not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our General has had a long day. Kylo Ren has other ideas.</p><p>My first foray into fic writing, a few months after TFA came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and smut. Awwww. I don't know what I'm doing. I normally just read this shit, so if you see problems with the fic or tags, lemme know.

It had been a trying day. A maintenance error removed half of a department from watch standing.  Reconditioning lost power for seven hours. The junior officers chose today to storm the bridge to work on their qualifications. Hux had been unable to turn over for three full watches. He contemplated just removing himself from the next rotation. He keys entry to his quarters, stepping in as the lights rose to a dim glow. 

The only sound Hux makes is a hollow thud as his body hits the wall next to the door. He grimaces, eyes clenching shut, taking a deep breath through his nose. The pleasant smell of warm leather barely registers as Hux realizes he can no longer breathe. He opens his eyes and the leather creaks around his neck. He is suspended off the floor by a powerful arm in black wrappings. Broad shoulders covered in a pleated tunic lie below that damned mask, chrome glinting in the low light.

_ Ren, you son of a bitch.  _ Hux will be damned if he lets Ren intimidate him. He steels his face, refusing to fight for air, refusing to beg, his hatred almost tangible in the air. Ren just watches him from his black visor. And Hux just waits. Waits as his mind starts screaming for air. Waits for Ren to state his purpose. 

_ Time’s up. _ Hux quickly lifts his left hand over to grab Ren’s thumb, pulling with all his might to bend it backwards. The knight’s grip loosens while Hux uses his right arm to jab at Ren’s elbow, forcing it to bend. Hux hits the ground, tucking Ren’s arm under his left and throwing his right elbow into a chrome cheek. A clang and a huff of surprise bend Ren over, only for his stomach to be met with Hux’s knee, sending him backwards as Hux shoves him. 

"Just try me, Ren," Hux hisses. "I will leave you broken and bleeding in the corridor."  _ I dare you to try.  _

Ren draws himself up to his full height, hands lifting to his helmet. The latches release and the knight reveals his face, a devious smirk and the thrill of a challenge in his eyes. He drops into a fighting stance and tosses his helmet to a chair. 

_ How dare he smile.  _ Hux wants nothing more than to dig his nails into that face and tear the flesh until blood soaks his sleeves and drips off his elbows. He removes his gloves.  _ This isn't a game. No one - NO ONE - attacks me in my own quarters.  _

It doesn't matter. Hux is against the wall again.  _ That blasted coward!  _ The Force has pinned him with his arms splayed down, naked palms flat against the durasteel. His composure disappears.

“Afraid of a fair fight? Release me. Release me, now!” he spits. 

Suddenly, Ren is on him, his right forearm slammed across Hux’s chest. “No,” Ren whispers. Their noses are barely touching, almost dancing as they breathe. Ren’s body is fully pressed against him, one leg between his, slotting them together. Ren lightly nuzzles his nose across Hux’s face, giving a soft laughing huff and looking smug. 

Hux surges forward and bites Ren’s lip. Blood erupts into his mouth as Ren jerks back. It’s Hux’s turn to smile. His teeth are painted red. 

Ren’s eyes have blackened. A tongue slowly licks its way across the wound, savoring his own blood. It wells up again and drips down his chin. 

_ Stars, how can he be so obscene? _ Hux grinds into the body pinning him, fighting the energy keeping him back. Ren tentatively approaches again, wary of Hux’s teeth. This time, Hux captures Ren’s lips with his own, sucking, tasting the blood. Ren hisses and lowers his arms to grip Hux’s hips tightly, thrusting up. They both moan into each other’s mouths. 

The pressure has slowly lessened on Hux’s arms and body. His hands come up to tangle in Ren’s dark hair. He bites the wounded lip, but only receives an aroused moan, and Ren slowly kisses his way down to Hux’s throat. 

“Gods, Ren…” Hux whines. Ren is rubbing his thumbs into the dips of Hux’s groin, sending jolts of pleasure to his cock. Ren’s lips suck and lick the muscles of his neck, nipping lightly at the racing pulse. He grows bolder and bites hard. 

Hux grabs a fistful of Ren’s hair and yanks him off his neck. “No marks.” 

That smile is back, filthy with blood and saliva, and Ren bares his neck to Hux, an invitation. Hux loosens his grip and reaches behind Ren’s neck, opening the neck seal and throwing it to the floor. 

Hux is not gentle. The first bite breaks the skin and he laps at the wound. Ren cries out and his knees buckle. Hux wraps his arms around Ren’s back, steadying him. 

Ren’s hands leave his hips, and he can feel Ren above him, frantically pulling his gloves off with his teeth. The hands return, palming his cock, while Ren steadily ruts against his hip bone. Hux bites again. The blood has seeped into Ren’s pleated tunic, intensifying the musky smell of their aroused bodies. 

_ Enough of this _ . Hux’s hands travel down the the closure of Ren’s leggings. Ren responds by sucking lightly on Hux’s earlobe, breathy moans blowing over his ear. Hux frees Ren’s cock and strokes hard. Ren jerks back in pain, a needy “Hux…” whined into a cry. 

Hux thumbs over the tip, smearing precome down the length, before gripping Ren’s cock solidly with his left hand, using his flattened right to wax the tip. The overstimulation causes Ren to jerk, unsure if he craves or abhors the touch. Hux licks a stripe up Ren’s bloody neck. 

Ren tries to focus his mind, reaching for Hux’s cock and pulling it out, lightly twisting and tugging to pull the blood forward, engorging it to an obscene size. Hux’s cock is leaking, dripping down and wetting his trousers. Ren nudges Hux off his neck and draws him into a heated kiss, all saliva and teeth, a faint hint of blood from the wounds Hux refuses to allow to clot. Ren breaks their kiss and licks his right palm, coating it in pink spit. In his larger hands, Ren grasps both their cocks together, stroking furiously. They both sink into each other’s shoulders, trying to collect themselves, to remember how to stand. 

Hux returns his hands to Ren’s back, cursing the pleated tunic for being in the way. He imagines scoring the skin with lovely red stripes, blood drying under his fingernails.  _ Later. _

Ren’s hands twist just so. “Pfassk, Kylo…” Hux cries before latching to Ren’s neck again, biting new marks, bruising the skin. Ren’s knees give again and he moans loudly. The moans don’t stop, switching to pleas and whines, as Ren struggles to maintain a pace. 

Ren’s cries are right in Hux’s ear. There is nothing more arousing to Hux than hearing Ren, lost in the pleasure that  _ he  _ is creating.  _ Those sounds belong to me. I own them. I am their creator. Mine.  _

Ren’s stroking stutters, but it doesn’t matter. Hux releases with a loud grunt, shuddering and falling back against the wall. He regains enough presence of mind to shove Ren’s hands away, taking Ren’s cock in his own, stroking and sucking hard on the bite on Ren’s lip. Ren whimpers, his face screwed close. 

“Come for me, Kylo,” Hux whispers between kisses. 

Ren breaks. “Hux,” spoken like a prayer to some dark god. Ren’s come mingles with Hux’s, painting their clothes. Ren braces his arms on either side of Hux’s head. 

They languidly kiss, riding their way down, catching their breath, waiting for their hearts to slow. They pull apart and stare into each other’s eyes. Ren raises a come soaked hand, and licks it clean. Hux’s throat tightens. This action threatens him becoming hard all over again, biology be damned. He closes his eyes and groans, trying to shut out the erotic act in front of him. A blood soaked chin, a tongue coated in white, dark brown eyes boring into his soul. 

Hux collects himself. He has a handkerchief.  _ Ever the officer. _ He cleans them both as they straighten themselves. One last wanting kiss. 

Ren extends a hand and his helmet jets into his arms.

"General," Kylo flashes a lazy, satisfied smile and winks at him. He fastens his helmet and retrieves his gloves and neck seal. Kylo Ren, mask on, but neck exposed, drenched in blood. He opens the door and flows down the corridor. The door hisses shut and locks. 

Hux walks to his holoterminal. Instead of skipping his next watch, he submits a three day leave chit. Ren may be back. Hux wipes the blood from his chin.  _ I look forward to it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I promote this shit at [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
